The new Spectacular Spider-Man
by Niceguy42
Summary: When the Amazing Spider-Man sacrifices himself to save his city of New York, a new Spider-Man must step into the mantle to save his own city from a new threat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"ARGH!" a scream was heard throughout Manhattan as Spider-man was fighting the Green Goblin on his glider and had just been stabbed in the arm, "what's the matter, Spider-Man? Can't handle a little blood loss? HAHAHAHA" the Green Goblin cackled as they continued struggling with each other, "not a chance, Gobby, by the way, you need a breath mint man, did you have unions or something? Ugh" Spidey joked as he pulled the blade out of his arm. "Oh, just stop joking and take this seriously!" The Goblin was frustrated To his very core with the webhead, "but, Gobby, quipping is one of my best traits, also, I find it funny how only 9 years after our first encounter, you only now find my jokes frustrating" Spider-man was throwing jokes and wisecracks once more as he used his Spider-Sense to dodge another one of the Goblin's blades, "argh! Just die already!" The Goblin was swiping left and right, _"good, he's careless, now, to throwhim off-guard once more"_ Spidey thought as he uppercut the Goblin in the face. "Seriously, OW" Spider-Man shook his fist in a slight sign of pain. "Dude, have you been working out? Since when has punching your face hurt so much?" Spider-man looked up as the Goblin head butted him. Spider-man's thoughts flashed, _"huh, the bomb!"_ Spidey gasped as he punched the Goblin and leaped back to the top of Oscorp. "Come on, think Spidey, think" Spider-man mumbled to himself as he ripped open a small cabinet beneath the bomb, "if you were a bomb, how would you defuse yourself? No! Thats not the right way to think!" Spidey face-palmed in utter annoyance, he needed to find a way to defuse the bomb or New York would be going bye-bye, he reared around to see the Goblin flying up towards him, then to the counter, _"10 seconds"_ Spider-man knew what he had to do, he grabbed the bomb and went into the air with it, "NO!" The Goblin pursued him, trying to grab his arm. _5_ , "get back here!" The Goblin commanded, _4_ , "nope!" Spider-man replied jokingly, _3_ , Spider-man swung himself up to the highest ledge and leaped into the air with the Goblin in a faster pursuit, _2,_ "welp, it was fun..." Spidey closed his eyes, _1, 0,_ "I'm gonna-!" An explosion ran throughout the city of New York, parts of Oscorp were on fire and such, but the building was successfully evacuated, then, two masks hovered down to the streets, one was the Green Goblin, while the other...was Spider-man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _1 year later_

"excuse me, coming through!" A boy rushed through the halls of his school, carrying his science books with desperation, _"can't be late again!"_ He stumbled into the science room and into his seat right as the teacher entered the classroom, "whew!" He blew out a sigh of relief, "that was lucky, Elijah, you should be glad you came in at that time" Elijah's friend patted his shoulder, congratulating him on not being late again "you said it, Luke" Elijah was still panting from exhaustion as the teacher strode up to her desk, "good afternoon class" the teacher spoke, "good morning, Mrs. Feyner" the students replied in a lifeless tone, considering how this was the 8th grade, you'd expect the students to have the ability to reply in their own way, but no, Elijah considered this as if they were being treated like kindergarteners. "Today we'll be discussing the effects of magnetic wave-pulses on certain metals with different attractions to the magnet" **(while I am a legitimate science geek, this was the first thing that came to mind, so that's why it's not the most logical type of experiment)** Mrs. Feyner explained their activity for the day, "whoever is sitting in the seat next to you will be your work partner" Mrs. Feyner waved her hand around the room, "that's all now" she clapped her hands together and class commenced. "Hey Luke?" Elijah asked his friend as they tested Magnetite on a magnetic surface, Elijah already knew the results would be a large magnetic attraction to the magnet, since it was Magnetite, "yeah, Elijah?" Luke looked up from his lab notebook, "I am offering you the opportunity to come with me to go visit the newly-constructed Oscorp here in Minneapolis" Elijah answered his question, "you mean, _the_ Oscorp?" Luke asked again, unsure, Elijah nodded, "wasn't the whole reason they built a location here was because they had to relocate after that incident in New York?" Luke pressed Elijah with more questions, "I would imagine so" Elijah answered to the fullest of his abilities, "and...their new CEO, Mr. Gerald Fredrick, is letting anybody in for a free grand-opening tour of the building" Elijah's voice turned to a whisper, "so...it's free?" Luke asked, "yep, totally free, no cash required, so...what do you say?" Elijah asked, "count me in" Luke replied , "3:10 PM? That's when school ends, we could meet outside and take a public bus to Minneapolis" Luke suggested, "sure, 3:10 it is" Elijah confirmed, and they resumed work on their project


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elijah and Luke got off the public bus and stared in awe at the Oscorp building, "it's so big!" Luke remarked. Elijah shook himself and beckoned Luke towards th entrance, "come on, let's go" and they entered, the lobby was highly advanced in technology and such and a friendly voice spoke on the speakers, "welcome to Oscorp, the most highly advanced scientific companies in the world, all who wish to join our CEO, Mr. Fredrick must Jae's to the second floor" "welp, we now where to go" Luke stated, "then off we go!" Elijah sprinted towards the escalator, "hey, wait up!" Luke rushed after him. When they ascended to floor two, they caught sight of a group of people with a man who looked to be Mr. Gerald Fredrick, he was a broad man, with red hair and a kind yet disciplined face, some say he's as tall as Norman Osborn was, "hello? We're here to join the tour, this is it right?" Elijah asked, Fredrick replied calmly, "yes, that would be us, now, let us begin" and the group was off.

"this is our main biological lab where we take studies of plants and animals to the next level in genetic research" Gerald showed them the lab, Elijah was fascinated by the science, considering how he was a nerd with science anyway, "this is our chief of genetics, Dr. Curt Conners" "wait, like _the_ Dr. Conners, the same man who was the Lizard?" Luke whispered to Elijah, when they saw Conners stride up to them, Gerald reassured them, "don't worry, using our latest tech here at Oscorp, we were not only able to prevent Dr. Conners from reverting into the Lizard, but also give him a mechanized arm" Gerald showed them as Conners waves with his robotic arm, "so then, let me show you one of our greatest experiments yet" Dr. Conners beckoned the tour group to a series of small glass cages, "using our knowledge in genetic modifications, we might have cracked the code to replicating the same spider that created Spider-man!" As soon as Conners told them this, the group gasped in amazement, Elijah and Luke shared expressions of glee as Conners let them get closer to the case, "now now, Conners, you don't want them to get bitten" Gerald joked, "oh please, Mr. Fredrick, we are totally protected right now" Conners scoffed, "well then, that's all fine and dandy..." Gerald began, "now, let's head to our engineering division" as Elijah started to walk with the group, he noticed a shadey man entering a restricted lab, considering how almost now one in the lab acknowledged his existence, he strode through the lab and squeezed through the door right before it closed. "Woah" Elijah whispered as he looked around, their were spiders everywhere, they had suits, gadgets, and even syringes, that's when he heard the door open and he sprinted into another room quietly, he glanced over and saw two men having a conversation, "listen, we can't keep doing this, having weak subjects to use as guinea pigs" the first man started when the other man replied, "listen buddy, we're gonna make Oscorp be a name to remember, with these spiders at our disposal, we could easily revolutionize modern warfare, just think, an army of military Spider-men" Elijah slightly gasped, they were gonna use these spiders to make a military force, " _they would ruin the legacy Spider-man left behind!"_ , what Elijah didn't notice was that a Spider made a webline and crawled down his arm. "Do we seriously need to use this research for war-related purposes? Come on! We have the Avengers, we don't need an army of Spider-men!" The first man exclaimed. Then the spider crawled onto his hand, and bit him, "ack!" Elijah winded as he saw the Spider, he quickly swatted it away, and noticed the two men leave, he came out into the open and shook his hand, "ow, what was that?" Elijah looked at the mark the spider left behind, he suddenly felt very nauseous, "ugh, I'm gonna get so,e fresh air, he left the restricted lab and exited the building, he walked onto the street and felt a strange tingle in the back of his skull, "woah!" Elijah exclaimed as he instinctively jumped out of the way from a moving car, and onto the wall of a nearby building, "what in the?" Elijah then noticed he was sticking to the wall, he started scaling up the wall, "I don't believe it! Am I seriously climbing a wall!?" Elijah exclaimed as he reached the top, "okay, I need some time to think, need some support" Elijah grabbed a pipe, only for him to rip it out of its place with his bare hands, "woah!" Elijah gasped as he got to the top of the wall, he overlooked his surroundings, he felt stronger too, and faster, "I've just come to a realization...I have Spider-man's powers!" Elijah examined his arm, it looked more buff, he then grabbed his cell phone and called Luke, "hey man, I know I just disappeared, but come to my place, I've got something to show you" and with that he hung up and scaled down the wall, he felt a need to use these powers for a greater good, "was it fate? Or just coincidence?" Elijah asked himself as he walked back home with his backpack **(yes, he had it the entire time, don't question it!)** along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elijah opened to door to his house to be greeted by a warm hug from his father, "hey hey, how's my boy doing?" His Dad asked as he hugged him fiercely, when he released, Elijah chuckled and gasped for breath, "I'm doing well, I suppose, can't say the same for my rib cage though" Elijah joked as he greeted his mother, "hey guys, if Luke comes over, an you tell him I'll be upstairs" Elijah instructed them, "very well, sweetie" his mother smiled at him as he entered his room. "Alright, I need to be certain about this" Elijah put his backpack down by his door and walked up to his desk, he grabbed a notebook and opened his drawer to get a few colored pencils (as well as a normal one), but he accidentally broke the knob off, "oh for the love of-" Elijah mumbled, he still didn't know the extents of his strength, he reattached the knob, and pulled it more slowly and carefully, and grabbed his writing utensils, he closed the drawer and opened his notebook, and made a list of the new abilities he seemed to possess, "ok so, increased awareness, basically, I can sense danger and stay away from it, I'm assuming that would be the thing that Spider-man always called his 'Spider-sense'. I've seemed to gain an increase in my strength, the ripped pipe proves it" Elijah murmured as he put the pipe on the desk, it could come in handy, "now, ah right, I seemed to gained increased speed and the ability to adhere to certain surfaces, like a spider, or better yet, like Spider-man" Elijah continued his list, "now the one ability I'm not sure about are my webs, this means that Spider-man must've invented them, no biggie, I can do that" Elijah finished his list as he heard the doorbell ring, "coming!" Elijah sprinted downstairs, as expected, Luke was waiting outside, "hey Luke, come on in" Elijah let him inside, "now, I've got something to show you, come on" Elijah grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him, "hi, Mr. and Mrs. Winn" Luke greeted them just before the walk submerged him from view. Elijah and Luke entered the room hastily, and Elijah locked the door, "okay, now are you gonna show me what you found that was so important that you had to drop out on the tour?" Luke asked, clearly bored as Elijah rubbed his hands together, "okay, now, how can I explain this...you see I-, it's just that-, oh I'll show you" Elijah told him as he leaped onto the ceiling, and stuck to it, Luke looked up in a shocked expression, "holy crap" Luke mouthed the words as Elijah dropped down, "and that's not all, look" Elijah showed Luke the pipe, "I ripped this out of its holding place, Luke, I ripped it!" Elijah exclaimed excitedly, he then showed Luke his muscles, "woah, you look much stronger than before" Luke stared in awe as Elijah showed him his increased reflexes, "and now...the grand finale!" Elijah exclaimed, "punch me, do it hard too" Elijah instructed him, "wait, you want me to-?" Luke was cut off as Elijah told him, "do it" Luke's arm flew at him, but Elijah ducked down and stopped his arm, "woah!" Luke was at a loss for words when Elijah let go of his arm and stood back up, "pretty cool, right?" Elijah asked, "of course it's cool, Elijah, you have the powers of Spider-man!" Luke exclaimed, "shh! Not so loud" Elijah replied, "but...I-I don't understand, how did you-?" Luke asked, "well, you see, I may or may not have spotted a shadey guy doing something shadey in a restricted lab at Oscorp, so I went to investigate, and truth be told, he saw a bunch of costumes, web-shooters, and spiders, and that's not all" Elijah began. "So these two people were talking about using the spiders to create a military force of Spider-men strong enough to replace the current military, of course, they were evenly divided with this idea, but while I eavesdropped, a spider bit my hand, I didn't think much of it until I got these powers" Elijah explained, "wow, that is deep" Luke replied, "well, you've got Spider-man's powers, what do you think you'll use them for?" Luke asked as Elijah walked over to his desk, "the Spider-man is gone, Luke, and I don't think this was a coincidence, maybe I was meant to be Spider-man as well" Elijah replied, "your thinking of becoming the Spider-man?" Luke asked, I reinforced my answer once more, "and I've already got some ideas" Elijah began as he started out sketch, when Luke came over to him, he saw blueprints for what looked like web-shooters and a full web-formula, "you sure about thus?" Luke asked, "I've never been more sure" Elijah answered as they began their work.

 **Insert work montage here**

Elijah and Luke had little to no trouble with the shooters and the actual formula, Elijah had enough spare parts and chemistry sets to work wtih, Elijah poured in a few a the liquids and added a dose of polymer to the mix, "I'm definitely thinking that I'm gonna need to buy more of this stuff" Elijah told his friend as he stirred a spoon around in the jar, as he lifted it out, the fluid stuck to the spoon and fizzed up, while retaining a web-like appearance, "wow" Elijah murmured, clearly impressed by his creation, he looked over to Luke to see that he was conveniently done with the shooters, "here you go, I've checked and there shouldn't be any bugs with it" Elijah simply nodded as he filled a cartridge up with his web-fluid, he then remembered how Spider-Man shot his webs, and made his hands in a similar motion, as string of the web shot out of the web-shooter and formed a thine line between Elijah and the wall it was currently stuck to, Luke went to the line and flicked it, it vibrated heavily but kept a strong connection to the wall, "we did it, Luke, now for a costume..." Elijah released the web-line and looked in his closet, "ah hah!" Elijah said triumphantly as he pulled out some gear, "now to suit up" Elijah said as he drew a Spider symbol and stapled it to the blue short-sleeve shirt he found, he clad himself in his new uniform, he had red sweatpants, the blue shirt with the spider symbols, black running shoes, and black gloves that were thin enough not to inhibit his ability to stick to walls, he had put a winter hat, ski goggles and a neck warmer to conceal his face and tried a heroic pose, "wow, you look...totally cringe-worthy" Luke fake cringed at the site of this, "hey, it's better than nothing, I'll make an official costume later" Elijah moved the neck warmer from his mouth and moved his ski goggles around his hat, "I mean, the Amazing Spider-Man had a makeshift costume, I can't see why the _new_ Spectacular Spider-Man can't have one" Elijah continued, Luke face-palmed, "now, if you excuse me, I'm going off to Minneapolis to test these powers on some crime" Elijah moved the ski goggles over his eyes and put the neck warmer around his mouth, "I'll see you tomorrow Luke" Elijah said to his friend as they exchanged waves and Elijah shot another web-line and swung off towards the city, although tonight, he was referred to as Spider-man!


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to be clear, while Elijah has his makeshift costume on, he's Elijah, but when he has his official costume on, which is later, he's referred to as Spider-Man or Spidey, also, his official costume is the same design as the OG Spider-mans', but the colors are switched, so it's blue and red instead of red and blue, whew! That was a lot to cover, anyway, onto the story!**

Chapter 5

Elijah had never felt such adrenaline before, the wind blowing in his face made him feel somewhat heroic, "woo hoo!" Elijah's cheer was loud and echoed across Minneapolis, he released his web-line and landed on the roof of a building. "These powers feel great" Elijah remarked as he back-flipped on the roof, _**"testing, testing, is this thing on?"** _A voice rang in Elijah's ear, "ack! Luke? Is that you?" Elijah asked fiercely as he got himself back together, _**"yeah, who'd you think it was, John Cena?** "_ ( **I couldn't resist)** Elijah merely sighed, "okay, I'm sorry, you just startled me is all" Elijah replied more calmly, _**"all's well then, didn't you say that you were gonna test out your powers on some actual crime?"** _Luke's voice asked through the apparent headset, "well, yeah, but I don't really have a crime tracker or anything" Elijah answered as he sat down on a corner of the building he landed on, _**"well, I kinda do"**_ Luke stated, "wait, what?" Elijah's confusion intensified, first, Luke had apparently installed a headset in his makeshift mask (which is three separate parts mind you) and now he also apparently had the spare time to create some sort of crime tracker in mere minutes? "Okay, when did you have time to do this? I've only been out for 3 minutes" Elijah asked, _**"I guess I have a skill for it, anyway, I've detected some nearby crimes, a mugging, some sort of gang convention, and a car chase, it looks like the car chase and gang meeting are being taken care of by the police, ut the mugging isn't being stopped"** _Luke explained, "then the mugging it is" Elijah spun another web-line from his shooter and swung in the direction of the crime.

"Your wallet, now!" A mugger pointed a gun at a helpless man, "please, you don't have to do this, just put down the gun and go home" the man partially begged him, "hmph, I'm not going anywhere until I get me some cash" the mugger loaded the gun and prepared to fire when a web-line shot onto his gun, he looked up to see Elijah, hanging from a web-line, though he didn't know his identity "now now, what did mother tell you? No playing with guns, especially if your aiming them at people" Elijah quipped as he threw the gun to the side, "hey! What's the big idea, punk?" The mugger asked threateningly, "oh, getting violent now, are we? No chocolate for you" Elijah shot a strand of webbing to wrap up the mugger, but he leaped out of the way just in time, and grabbed the gun, "enough with the jokes, freak!" The mugger shot 3 bullets at Elijah, all of which were dodged ever so quickly by Elijah, he released his grip on the web-line and dropped to the ground, "what? No one can move that fast" The mugger actually sounded terrified as Elijah rushed him into the wall, "well, I'm not just anyone, hey! Give me the gun!" Elijah pinned the mugger to the wall and tried to reach for the gun, "hey! Let go!" The mugger protested, "not until you've finished your cabbage!" Elijah joked I response. Then, the most ear-piercing sound hit Elijah's ears, the gun went off, and hit the man being mugged, _"no!"_ Elijah quickly did a knockout punch on the mugger, and ran to the man, when he moved his face into the light, he gasped, it was his Dad. "It's okay sir, I'm gonna get you to a hospital" Elijah tried to deepen his voice, but his Dad saw through his disguise, "no, no, it's fine, take off your mask, Elijah" _"he knows?"_ Elijah removed his goggles, hat, and neck-warmer as he looked into his Dad's eyes, "but how did you know?" Elijah asked, "I could tell, your voice, the jokes, your movement, I could just tell it was you, and I'm so proud of what you've decided to do with those powers" his Dad explained as Elijah tried to cover the wound, "I can get you to a hospital, they can help you!" Elijah stammered as tears started to form in his eyes, "I won't leave you" his Dad merely held his face eye-to-eye, "listen son, you have a gift, a duty, a responsibility, to fight for what's right, you did so today, and I couldn't be more proud to call you my son" Elijah's Dad started coughing up blood, "no, Dad please" Elijah's tears became more evident, "just remember, with great power comes great responsibility" his Dad murmured to him weakly, then the life finally drained from his eyes, "no, no, no! Dad! Please don't go" Elijah's tears turned to sobs as he rested his head on Dad's chest, and all that was heard from that alleyway, was his sobs of grief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"He's dead, I can't believe it, my Dad is dead"_ Elijah swung to a nearby perch, and took some time to collect his thoughts, he managed to call 911, and they helped cover his body, his Mom would also hear about this sooner or later, "Luke? You there?" Elijah tried to tap into his comlink, no response _"he must've called it a night"_ Elijah thought to himself as he removed his three part makeshift mask, _"with great power, comes great responsibility"_ his Dad's final words to him, they echoed in his mind, refusing to let him be, he couldn't stop reliving the words in his head. He then sprung up onto his legs, "my Dad wouldn't have wanted me to sit here and not do anything, he would've wanted me to continue my crusade against crime, as Spider-Man" Elijah began, "crime may have took my father, but I'll see to it that no one else will lose family to crime, from this day on, I'm known as Spider-Man" Elijah told himself sternly as he put his makeshift mask back on and swung in the direction of his house.

Elijah nimbly jumped through the opening in the window, letting his feet land soft and quietly, he looked around his room until he found his desk, as there was no light in the room. He sat down and turned on a small lamp by his notebook, "before I go to bed, I need myself a costume, a legitimate costume I can use to fight crime with, this little makeshift suit won't do" Elijah mumbled to himself, after a few sketches, he landed on a design he favored, it had the same design and pattered as the original Spider-Man suit, but with a few personal twists, such as the color swaps, instead of it being red and blue, it was blue and red, Elijah then took notice of the pipe he kept, "maybe I can make a use for you" Elijah mumbled as he grabbed his engineering kit. Within a few minutes, Elijah created a state-of-the-art melee staff, complete with detachable sections as well as miniature stun rods, "luckily I have this old bodysuit as well" Elijah pulled out an old bodysuit from his closet, his mother got it for him as a gift, but he didn't really wear it much, now he could, after silk-screening a web pattern onto it, and creating special lenses for the mask **(basically, he can see out, but on one can see in)** and inserting the headset into the mask, he marveled at his creation, "wow, just wow" Elijah the realized it was almost midnight, _"whoops, forgot that school exists"_ Elijah chuckled as he threw on some PJs and went to bed, awaiting his mother's reaction to the news of his father's death, and the ability to try out his new suit, get ready Minneapolis, Spider-Mans' in town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elijah tip-toed his way down to the kitchen, he took notice of his mother lying asleep on the table, when he got closer, he could see that small tears were rolling down her face, _"she must've heard the news, she doesn't deserve this sadness"_ Elijah wanted to hold her hand to comfort her troubled soul, but he feared he might wake her up, instead he grabbed his lunch and went to school.

"Alright, time to try out my new suit and such" Elijah murmured as he put on his costume, now, he was Spider-Man. The first thing Spidey took notice of, was that his advanced mask lenses told him it was 7:45, school started at 8:40, _"I think I can make it in time"_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he spun a web line, put his backpack on, and started web-slinging towards school. He ran across walls, leaped from building to building and had a number of web-lines left behind, _"I'm pretty sure my formula makes it so that the webbing should dissolve in a hour or so"_ Spider-Man double-tapped this shooter again and flung himself into the air, another neat feature he added to his suit, it had an advanced holder on the back spider symbol that opened up and kept a strong grip on the backpack, with it's metallic claws, it was also a place to store his new staff as well. "Woo hoo!" Spidey cheered as he ran across a roof building and leaped off, suddenly he felt a tingle in his head _"huh! My Spider-sense"_ Spidey turned around and saw a burning building, how oddly convenient that he hadn't noticed it before, "I have to help them, but, school" Spider-Man saw that it was 8:20, he still had some time, he swung down to the building and asked a fireman what was the commotion, "there's still a child stuck on the 4th floor, none of our guys can make it up there, because the stairs collapsed" the fireman explained, "I won't need stairs, here, hold this" Spider-Man handed the fireman his backpack and jumped up to the building wall, the leaped through the window. "Being a super hero doesn't mean I have extra resistance to getting smoke in my lungs, so don't be stupid me" Spider-Man reminded himself, he heard a kid crying in the distance, "hey kiddo? Where are you?" Spidey called out as he searched the building, finally he came across a little baby girl, she slightly cowered in fear, "it's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise, see?" Spider-Man took off his mask, therefore removing the smoke-filter, he had to be quick now, thankfully the girl was okay with him putting his mask back on as she let him carry her. "Easy does it" Spidey told himself, thankfully he managed to hold his baby cousin well, so this wasn't a problem, what was the problem was that wreckage had crashed down on the window he had entered through, "aw! Come on! It's never easy" Spider-Man groaned as he worked his way around the wreckage and found a new route out, he leaped out of the building right as it exploded into more flames, the child safely in his grasp, he managed to slowly descend them to the ground with a web-line of his just in time, suddenly the mother rushed to thank him and have her baby back, "oh thank you!" The mother started sobbing, "just doing what I can, miss" Spider-Man replied politely, "they told me that Spider-Man was gone, are you him?" The mother asked, "well, let's just say I'm not exactly the same Spider-Man, but close" Spidey answered him, before taking back his backpack and swung in the direction of school.

"Pfft! Such foolishness" Gerald flickered the TV off, how could they be so gullible, a _new_ Spider-Man? A successor to the original criminal, _"if only I could bring him to justice, reveal Spider-Man for the fraud he is, I would be doing this city a favor"_ Gerald scowled in his thoughts, he always held Norman Osborn with high respects, he could see why he hated Spider-Man, come to think of it, Osborn always did start to act strange whenever that Green Goblin fellow appeared as well, _"if only I could-"_ Gerald stopped his thoughts when a secret door opened, "what's this?" Gerald entered with curiosity, when he entered, he gasped in shock and awe, there were shelves loaded with what looked like pumpkins, a bat-glider, and when he turned, he was startled back by...a Green Goblin mask, "ah!" Gerald grabbed another shelf for support, as it lit up and displayed a bunch of tubes filled with green liquid, "I-I don't believe this" Gerald stammered, then, it clicked, "Norman Osborn...was the Green Goblin, it all makes sense now" he then looked at a spare goblin costume, "which reminds me, what was I going to do about Spider-Man?" Gerald grinned, in a way that would make it look like the ghost of Norman Osborn himself, had possessed his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _"Man, I hope I'm not late"_ Elijah thought to himself in desperation as he landed on the school roof, he changed out of his Spidey costume to wear the civilian clothes underneath, and stuffed his costume into his back pack, he then slid down the side of the wall and entered the school. Elijah glanced at his watch as he got to his locker _"8:35, okays I've still got time"_ Elijah nodded as he walked towards his locker and entered the combo, as he shut the locker he felt the ground shake, "earthquake!" Jonah came rushing out, "no, you dufe, it's something else" Elijah face-palmed as his Spider-sense went off, and it was just as convenient that all the students and faculty alike were in the same area, then, his Spider-sense kicked into overdrive, "everyone, get down!" Elijah instructed, just as they did so, two missiles crashed through the window and blew the wall behind them, then Elijah saw a man on a glider, "I've come to save you!" He announced, "and just who do you think you are?" A teacher asked, clearly angry, "I am known as the Red Goblin, your savior from the plague that is Spider-Man, and this is just the kind of event that will draw him in" the Red Goblin grinned as he cornered the students, _"dang it! He's covering the only route to my locker"_ Elijah needed a distraction, _"we'll, the whole secret identity thing was fun while it lasted"_ Elijah prepared to stand up when Luke took his place, "go! Run!" He looked to Elijah, and nodded as he made a break for his locker, "your brave boy, I'll give you that" The Goblin merely knocked him to the side, "but your no match for the Goblin formula", just as he said this, he was webbed in the face, "gah!" The Red Goblin tore off the webbing as he saw Spider-Man hanging on the ceiling in the corner, "so, hey, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Spider-Man asked as he dodged one of his pumpkin bombs and tossed it out the window, "please, I am no Green Govlin, merely a successor to his role" the Red Goblin answered as he flew at him on his glider, and whacked him in the face, and then threw him out onto the playgrounds for the elementary school kids here, this was going to be intense.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is that really the best you can do?" Spider-Man leaped to his feet as the Red Goblin charged him with his glider, nimbly dodging it, he shot a web onto his back and thrust him off of his glider, landing him in the concrete. "Oof, that's gotta hurt" Spidey made the gesture of looking away from the Goblin of pain, "I'll get you for that" The Goblin growled as he tossed two pumpkin bombs at Spidey, "if you can catch me" Spider-Man quipped, "joke now, Webhead, for it will be the last time you smile" the Red Goblin called for his glider and leaped on it, "how do you mean, Gobby?" Spider-Man asked, "within 2 minutes, your precious Minneapolis will go up in flames, my bomb planted on Oscorp will see to it" _"what!? Bomb!?"_ Spidey considered the odds of this while dodging more pumpkin bombs, _"the whole bomb thing is exactly what killed the OG Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, he's trying to recreate this scenario, and prove something"_ Spider-Man finally webbed himself onto the glider and head butted the Red Goblin, "argh!" The Goblin growled fiercely as Spidey kicked him off his glider and directed it towards the city, _"I'm not going to die, not like the first Spider-Man, but I will save Minneapolis"_ Spider-Man was determined. Just then he looked back to see the Red Goblin was holding on by a grapple hook, "your going to come down with me!" The Goblin was going to short out the engine! Spidey wouldn't let that happen, "keep telling yourself that" Spidey retorted as he kicked him in the face, as soon as he was within the city, he used two individual buildings to slingshot himself off the glider and towards Oscorp. "So long, Gobby!" Spider-Man joked as he started shooting more weblines in the direction of Oscorp, swinging from rooftop to rooftop. "Finally!" Spider-Man finally leaped onto the Oscorp roof and was prepared to disarm the bomb when the Red Goblin tried to chrage him with his glider, consider the fact that the Goblin was still hanging on via grapple hook, "time to die!" The Goblin screamed as Spider-Man's spider-sense went crazy in the head, telling him to dodge. He did so as the glider impaled the bomb and sent it flying into the sky, "nooo!" The Goblin started screaming in terror _"he's in the blast radius, it'll kill him!"_ Spider-Man found two vantage points to swing up to, _"I won't let him die"_ Spider-Man thought through gritted teeth, but he was too late. Just as he was about to reach the Red Goblin, the bomb hit zero and exploded, _"no!"_ Spidey was almost blasted off the roof, using his adhesive properties to keep him attached, _"Elijah! You okay?" Spidey heard Luke's voice come onto the headset, "well you took your time" Spidey joked slightly as he laid himself against the wall, despite not being seriously wounded, he felt exhausted, "I did it, I fought my first super villain" Spidey pointed out to Luke, "well, I hope you feel statisfied" Luke replied, "not even close, I couldn't save him from his own bomb, however he was, he's dead" Spider-Man sighed in utter defeat, "welp, you better get back here, before everyone starts to worry" Luke broke the silence, Spidey mustered the strength to get up and shot a web in the direction of his school, just as the fire department arrived, "perfect timing, man you really are becoming a good Spider-Man, aren't you, Elijah?" Spidey thought to himself in approval as he swung off into the distance._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _"And with that being said, it would stand to reason that our city of Minneapolis is now under the protection of a new Spider-Man, with the reports of a crazed new type of Green Goblin who referred to himself as the Red Goblin being killed by his own bomb, while Spider-Man tried to save the victim, police are still investigating wether this might connect to the sudden disappearance of new Oscorp CEO, Gerald Fredrick" the news reporter continued as Elijah's mother turned off the TV, "goodness, well, I suppose now we have a piece of New York" Elijah nodded in silence as he sat in his chair, "I just wish Dad was here" Elijah sighed, "oh, dear, the loss of your father will always be tremendous to our family as a whole, but we must learn to grieve...and move on" his mom sighed, "well, I'm going to go see Luke" Elijah got up from his chair and left he house, "bye Mom" Elijah dined his Spidey outfit and swung through the neighborhood, "with great power, comes great responsibility" those words would define him, he would protect Minneapolis, make his Dad proud, and live up to The Amazing Spider-Man's legacy, he was The new Spectacular Spider-Man, and he isn't going to stop defending his city._

The End

Now, there is only: Worlds Collide

(The new Spectacular Spider-Man 2 coming soon)


End file.
